Elisabeth et Nihal
by Aiko Caldin
Summary: J'écris une fiction avec une amie, on y retrouve les personnages d'Amour Sucré avec le monde fantastique de Eldarya. Un monde fantastique et surnaturel où vampire, loup garou - et plus encore - existent. L'histoire de Nihal et Elisabeth. L'une veut se venger et l'autre veut trouver sa voie. Ecrit par deux auteurs.
1. Chapitre 1 : La Princesse du Sang

Chapitre 1 :

La Princesse de Sang

 **C** e jour-là, il faisait nuit. Le soleil venait de se coucher, les ténèbres envahissaient le royaume d'Ainval. Un royaume conquit par la princesse Elisabeth Ainval - du même nom -, il y a de cela plusieurs années. La jeune vampire tournait en rond dans la salle du trône de son château. Sa robe l'empêchait de faire de grands pas, de peur de trébucher en marchant dessus. Elle songeait alors à changer de vêtements. Peut-être que cela l'occuperait suffisamment pour combler le vide qu'elle ressentait, paradoxalement, en elle. Autour d'Elisabeth il n'y avait que les ténèbres et la pénombre. Les murs froids étaient en pierre, avec des chandeliers accrochés, n'éclairant que faiblement la pièce. Quelques tapisseries recouvraient les murs par ci et par là, de couleur pourpre et ornés de fils d'or avec les armoiries royales dessus. Cette pièce n'avait pas changé depuis des années et resterait sûrement toujours la même. Le trône occupait la place centrale, et pour lui donner encore plus d'importance, il était surélevé par rapport au niveau du reste de la pièce. Son dossier et les accoudoirs étaient doublés, les couleurs s'accordant aux thèmes de la pièce.

Quelqu'un frappa à la lourde porte en chêne. Elle se dirigea vers son siège royal et s'installa confortablement avant de donner l'autorisation à son subordonné d'entrer.

\- Majesté, nous avons capturés des individus qui rôdaient dans les alentours du château. Ils étaient armés d'épées et de lances, que faisons-nous ?  
\- Amenez-les moi. _Déclara-t-elle d'un ton neutre et indifférent._

Ils n'étaient qu'une petite dizaine et la moitié au moins étaient blessés, certains portaient des armures lourdes et d'autres étaient beaucoup plus légèrement protégés. Ils regardaient tous Elisabeth comme un monstre, avec une telle haine que même le mépris qu'elle éprouvait envers leur espèce la faisait ressembler à un agneau en face d'eux. Les plus vigoureux criaient et hurlaient des protestations, on ne comprenait rien à ce qu'ils disaient. Elisabeth remarqua que l'un d'entre eux avait un regard bleu cyan perçant, il ne disait rien, mais ses yeux en disaient long. Il la défiait du regard, ce qui l'amusa un peu, et la surprit dans un même temps. Le Chef des gardes du château avait laissé son rapport écrit de l'altercation à côté de la reine, d'après celui-ci, un soldat avait réussi à s'enfuir lors de l'arrestation. Elisabeth ne s'en inquiéta pas une seule seconde et tourna à nouveau son regard fatigué vers les prisonniers. Les humains étaient vraiment tous pareil quand ils lui faisaient face. C'était devenu un ennui qu'elle en bailla bruyamment devant les prisonniers. Décidant qu'elle en avait assez entendu pour cette fin de soirée, Elisabeth posa son regard sur chacun des soldats.

\- Silence. _Dit-elle en prenant une voix forte._

Un calme s'installa rapidement, presque automatiquement. Car Sa Majesté avait un pouvoir. Elle pouvait charmer toutes les personnes - humaines ou non - qui oseraient croiser son regard rouge sang. Suite à ce silence, elle se décida donc à interroger le plus bavard de tous.

\- Dis moi quel est le motif de votre venue, ici, sur mes terres. _Dit-elle fermement._

Ce n'était pas une question, mais plutôt un ordre. Une réponse fusa dans la seconde qui suivit ses mots. Ces soldats avaient été envoyés par le Duc du royaume de Valmont dans le but de récolter des informations. Des informations sur la souveraine de ce "nouveau royaume", dont personne ne savait rien. Comprenant que ces soldats n'étaient là que pour faire un repérage des lieux, Elisabeth les persuada facilement de quitter son domaine et de rentrer tranquillement chez eux. Elle somma à ses gardes de les escorter hors de l'enceinte de la ville, sans aucune arme sur eux.

Ces jeunes inconscients venaient de la ville de Valmont. D'un côté cela arrangeait Elisabeth, puisque c'était sa prochaine destination. Valmont avait été marquée d'une croix rouge sur une carte qu'elle dissimulait dans un sac caché dans sa chambre. Personne ne le savait. Elle préparait, dans le plus grand secret, ses escapades dont le but était de retrouver les personnes l'ayant privée de sa famille, et donc, de les faire payer. Le hasard voulut que sa prochaine visite se déroulerait à Valmont, et c'est ce même hasard qui lui a amené ces soldats. Elisabeth sourit du coin des lèvres, peut-être que ce soir n'allait pas être comme tous les autres soirs. Puisqu'il en était ainsi, elle rendrait une petite visite de courtoisie à Valmont, une ville gouvernée par un duc dont l'opulence égalait au moins son égo. Ces personnes-là, Elisabeth les connaissaient peu, mais assez pour savoir que ces êtres ne méritaient pas plus leur vie que n'importe qui d'autre, et que la sentence pour en avoir pris une, c'était bien la leur. La jeune vampire ne se donnait pas le droit de tuer, mais simplement de rendre justice à ses défunts parents. Sa soif de pouvoir n'avait pas totalement été assouvie, même après avoir pris la ville de Miribel avec quatre autres de son espèce. Elle l'avait par la suite renommée à son nom. Ainsi, tout le monde saurait qu'Elisabeth d'Ainval avait obtenu une certaine forme de vengeance. Elle commença par asseoir un règne de terreur sur son royaume : une hiérarchie entre espèces fut établie, les humains étaient inférieurs aux vampires et leur devaient obéissance totale. Tout manquement à cette règle serait sanctionné d'emprisonnement dans les cachots à vie.

Elisabeth se prépara pour partir. Elle sortit son sac, plein de provisions et avec une couverture au cas où l'air serait frais. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la carte et la rangea aussitôt, craignant de se faire surprendre, bien qu'étant enfermée à clef dans ses appartements. Elle enfila une cape plus que commune, avec une capuche attachée de couleur brunâtre. Elle prépara au cas où un leurre dans son lit, afin de faire croire qu'elle y était bien installée et endormie. Elle éteignit la dernière bougie de sa chambre, et s'échappa par une fenêtre. Elle avait déjà pris ce « raccourci » beaucoup de fois, maintenant elle connaissait le chemin par cœur. Un pied sur la pierre en bas à gauche, l'autre pied sur un renflement plus bas à droite... Une fois au pied du château, elle replaça correctement sa capuche afin de dissimuler sa longue chevelure blanche, qui ne passait pas inaperçue de nuit à la lueur de la lune. En journée, elle pouvait essayer de se faire passer pour une vieille personne, mais la nuit ses yeux luisaient et ses cheveux scintillaient, donc un camouflage devenait difficile. Le chemin le plus rapide pour quitter la ville passait par la place du marché, un endroit bien trop éclairé de nuit. Elle décida alors de passer entre les ruelles. Elle s'inquiétait tout de même de ne pas rentrer assez tôt, mais elle avait préparé son coup. Une servante devait se déguiser en elle si elle n'était pas revenue avant le petit matin, et faire semblant de vouloir rester dans sa chambre. Elisabeth lui avait confié la clef de sa chambre et avait inventé une excuse pour justifier son escapade : elle avait menti en lui disant qu'elle avait un amant et qu'elle souhaitait le retrouver. Elle savait bien que ses servantes étaient romantiques et aimaient les histoires d'amour interdites. Cela lui était fort pratique pour pouvoir sortir sans qu'elles ne lui posent de questions. Elle comptait sur les autres vampires de son château pour s'occuper du royaume à sa place. Elle était désormais à la porte de la ville, avec pour but de se rendre à Valmont.

Pour aller au royaume de Valmont, on pouvait compter dix jours de cheval, sans compter les pauses. Mais pour Elisabeth, une vampire de pur sang, c'était un voyage d'une bonne heure. Être un vampire avait ses avantages. Une beauté parfaite, une force surhumaine, une rapidité sans égale avec un pouvoir - qui était différent suivant les vampires -. Seul les rares vampires nés vampire peuvent hériter d'un pouvoir, on les surnomme les "purs sangs". Mais chaque pouvoir est différent suivant le vampire. Elisabeth peut charmer n'importe quel être humain ou monstre d'un seul battement de cils, sans faire aucun effort. Pouvant les commander et leur faire, faire les pires atrocités qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Les vampires étaient des créatures surpuissantes, et beaucoup les craignaient pour leur trop grande différence de force. C'est ce qui a poussé certains humains à tuer une famille de vampire, la famille d'Elisabeth. Mais la jeune fille n'avait aucunement l'intention d'utiliser sa rapidité vampirique pour arriver à cette ville, elle allait y aller comme un humain. Une bonne marche à pied de dix jours. C'était dans le but de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur elle, les routes - même la nuit - sont souvent fréquentés. Sa cape pourra l'a protéger du soleil pendant la journée. Elisabeth remit en place son sac et sa cape en place, et fit le premier pas en dehors de son royaume.

...

Le royaume d'Elisabeth n'était pas du tout bien vu par les humains, il était décrit comme un endroit à éviter à tout prix. La nouvelle reine avait renommé ce royaume à son nom : Ainval. Les rumeurs avaient parcouru tout le pays, arrivant jusqu'aux oreilles du Duc de Valmont. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net et a envoyé quelques soldats faire le sale boulot. Il les avait envoyé à la mort, alors pourquoi étaient-ils tous devant lui en ce moment ? Ils étaient tous là, tous désarmés. Et ils n'avaient aucun souvenir ce que qu'il leur était arrivé après avoir quitté la salle du trône. Comme si, on avait effacé leur souvenir de ce moment précis. Leur discussion avec la reine dans la salle du trône était un moment qu'ils avaient tous oublié. Leur mission n'avait servit à rien. Le Duc était horrifié, qu'avait fait cette vampire à ses soldats ? Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Riposter ? Elle allait les anéantir. Pendant que le Duc était en train de réfléchir sur la prochaine marche à suivre, il n'avait pas remarqué que l'un de ses soldats, n'était pas du tout intéressé par ce qu'il se passait. Ce soldat était différent des autres. Il n'était pas du tout paniqué. Il avait perdu la mémoire, certes, mais aucune panique ne se reflétait dans ses yeux azur. Il avait une chevelure sombre et il balayait la salle du regard. Le soldat cherchait quelque chose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Le Duc n'avait pas fait attention, mais il manquait un soldat. Celui que l'homme aux yeux azur cherchait n'était pas là.

Une forêt sombre et immense se dressait un peu plus loin du royaume de Valmont. Si on se rapprochait un peu plus de celle-ci, on pouvait apercevoir plusieurs panneaux avec des inscriptions dessus. Les écrits étaient très anciens, on n'arrivait plus à lire ce qu'il était inscrit. Mais malgré ça, aucun humain - même les plus fous - n'osaient s'approcher de cette forêt. Une légende racontait qu'elle était hantée. Mettre un pied dans cette forêt signifiait mettre un pied en enfer et y vendre son âme. Cette légende existe depuis toujours mais personne ne savait qui l'avait racontée. Ni si elle était fondée. Personne ne voulait confirmer les rumeurs. Rien qu'en regardant cette forêt, l'instinct de survie de l'Homme s'éveillait et le faisait reculer.

Mais si on se rapprochait un peu plus de ces panneaux effacés par le temps, si on essayait de les déchiffrer. On pouvait y voir, non pas de l'écriture, mais un dessin rouge. Et ce dessin représentait un énorme loup.

Mais malgré ces panneaux, malgré les rumeurs sur une possible malédiction. Un ombre venait d'y pénétrer.

Les rumeurs sur cette forêt ne sont pas totalement fausses. Il y avait bien quelque chose. Mais ce n'était pas une forêt hantée. Une horde de loup garou y avait élu domicile il y a de cela plusieurs millions d'années. Le chef de la meute est appelé l'Alpha. C'est lui qui décide et qui tranche les décisions. Aucun loup ne peut défier son regard, sauf un autre Alpa bien plus fort que lui. Il y a longtemps que cette meute vivait au fin fond de cette forêt, sous les ordres de l'Alpha, il était interdit de se mêler des affaires des humains ou autres créatures fantastiques. Personne n'a osé contredire l'Alpha de cette époque. Ses ordres sont absolus. C'est bien ce qui embêtait Nihal. Une jeune louve du clan. Elle n'aimait pas sa vie actuelle. Être enfermée et ne voir que des arbres tous les jours. Chasser, manger, dormir. Nihal voulait voir autre chose. Mais elle était la seule du clan à réfléchir ainsi. Bientôt Nihal allait devoir choisir sa moitié, ou plutôt, l'Alpha avait déjà choisi à sa place. Le fils de l'Alpha allait être son âme sœur, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Personne ne peut désobéir à ses ordres. Son destin avait été tracé sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire "ouf". Tous les loups mais pas lui. Pourquoi faut-il que ça soit le fils du chef ? Nihal n'en avait que de mauvais souvenirs, quand elle était enfant. Dans une meute, c'est la loi du plus fort qui prime et les faibles sont mal vu. Nihal était la louve la plus faible de la meute quand elle n'était que louveteau. Elle n'arrivait pas à se transformer complètement en louve, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était de faire apparaître des oreilles et sa queue de louve. Ses pairs riaient d'elle à longueur de journée. Elle se souvient encore des rires et des moqueries qu'on lui portait. Et tout ça à cause d'une seule et même personne. Le fils de l'Alpha : Hilmes. Il était la cause de son chagrin de l'époque et maintenant elle devait s'accoupler avec lui, pour le restant de sa vie ? La vie d'un loup garou était éternelle. La seule façon de les tuer était d'utiliser une arme en argent. Elle devra donc rester avec lui pour l'éternité. Nihal ne pouvait l'accepter, rien que de voir son visage ou d'y penser la faisait trembler de peur, encore maintenant. Malgré sa force, il lui faisait peur.

Nihal n'était plus faible, elle avait réussi sa transformation complète en louve. Ce n'était plus une faible, mais une louve qui pouvait prétendre être l'une des plus fortes louve de la meute. Son ouïe, son odorat et l'art de la chasse. Elle les avait perfectionnés pour pouvoir être acceptée. Elle pouvait croiser le regard de l'Alpha sans baisser la tête comme les autres. Maintenant personne n'osait croiser son regard. C'est bien parce qu'elle était forte qu'elle avait été choisi comme compagne du fils de l'Alpha. A son plus grand malheur.

Nihal gardait quand même ses oreilles et sa queue de louve quand elle est sous sa forme humaine. Même si on l'a regardait de travers à cause de ça, Nihal s'en moquait bien. Elle aimait bien cette forme, parce qu'une personne lui avait dit un jour qu'elle était mignonne avec ses oreilles. Cette personne l'avait sauvée. Son sourire l'avait sauvée. Les oreilles de Nihal bougèrent en même temps vers la source d'un bruit inhabituel. La louve tourna son regard en arrière, cette odeur, elle pouvait la sentir à des kilomètres. C'était pas une odeur agréable. Un énorme loup lui faisait face, c'était un loup garou. Il était noir avec quelques tâches grises sur le dos. C'était Hilmes sous sa forme de loup.

\- **Rentre vite au village**. _Dit-il_. **Notre Alpha veut tous nous voir.**

Ces mots avaient été entendu dans la tête de Nihal. Les loups garous de la même meute avaient une particularité commune. Ils pouvait communiquer entre eux sous leur forme de loup par la pensée. Voilà pourquoi elle pouvait l'entendre parler. Nihal acquiesça de la tête, avant de s'avancer vers lui. La louve opta pour une petite course à pieds, plutôt que se transformer en louve et de courir à ses côtés. Hilmes - sous sa forme de loup - grogna en sa direction. Il ne devait pas aimer qu'elle soit entre sa forme de louve et d'humaine.

\- J'aime bien cette forme. _Dit-elle fermement_. Tu auras beau grogner autant que tu veux, je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Hilmes ne répondit pas. Il fit demi tour avant de disparaître dans la forêt. Nihal soupira, et dire que c'était lui son futur compagnon. Que pouvait bien vouloir l'Alpha si il réunit toute la meute sur un seul endroit.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La louve solitaire

Chapitre 2 :

 **La louve solitaire**

_**T**_ oute la meute s'était réunis devant l'Alpha suite à sa demande. Personne ne pouvait refuser cette invitation. Nihal était là aussi. Tout le monde était pour le moment sous leur forme humaine, ils attendaient tous que l'Alpha parle. La personne tant attendu arriva enfin, au côté de son fils, Hilmes. Il avait reprit sa forme humaine. Ses cheveux étaient de couleur noir et ses yeux étaient vert. Il croisa le regard de Nihal, la jugeant de nouveau. Elle abordait toujours ses oreilles de louve. Elle n'osa pas le regarder trop longtemps dans les yeux, de peur de se souvenir de son enfance. Au temps où il la persécutait. Elle regarda son Alpha, qui faisait maintenant face à la meute. Il avait une carrure de géant sous sa forme humaine, il dépassait son fils de deux têtes. Son regard était sérieux et froid. Personne ne pouvait soutenir le regard d'un Alpha. Sauf Nihal. Au début, elle n'arrivait pas à le soutenir, mais depuis qu'elle avait gagné en assurance et en force, elle le pouvait. L'Alpha l'a remarqua, mais ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur elle avant de prendre la parole.

\- Si je vous ai tous réunis, aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous avertir d'une intrusion sur notre terrain de chasse.

Nihal ne pouvait y croire, personne n'avait loupé l'information. Quelqu'un avait franchir le territoire de la meute, cette personne est rentrée dans la forêt maudite. La dernière fois qu'il y avait eu une intrusion c'était un groupe d'humain. Portant des fourches d'argent et des torches de feu. Ils étaient venu pour les tuer. Des loups garous étaient tombés ce jour-là pour protéger leur famille. Les humains avaient oublié. Les loup garous non. La colère et la tristesse ne les avaient jamais quitté. C'était il y a des dizaines d'années pour les humains, mais pour un loup garou, ça remontait à une semaine. Nihal remarqua l'inquiétude dans le regard de certain et d'autre un sentiment de vengeance. Mais l'Alpha avait refusé de prendre une quelconque revanche. Sa femme, son âme sœur, l'avait quitté ce jour-là. Tué par des humains. Mais avant d'être un compagnon, il était un chef, l'Alpha de la meute du Marrok. Il y avait aussi de la peur dans leur regard, la peur de l'argent. L'argent, un métal qui agit comme un poison sur un loup garou, une fois entré en contact avec la peau d'un loup, il en sortait avec une brûlure au troisième degrés et s'étalait sur le reste du corps tant que l'argent restait en contact avec la peau. Les loups pouvaient en guérir si ils enlevaient l'argent dans la plaie, mais ce qui suit la blessure est une souffrance atroce pendant plusieurs semaines. Nihal n'est jamais entré en contact avec de l'argent, et elle espère que cela n'arrivera jamais.

\- Nous allons l'intercepter et le renvoyer chez lui. _Dit-il sagement._  
\- Père. _Dit son fils_. Pourquoi ne pas le tuer ? Pour ce que les humains nous ont...  
\- Hilmes. _Dit son père un peu plus fort._

La foule s'était arrêté de respirer, discuter les ordres de l'Alpha, il n'y avait que son fils qui pouvait oser le faire. Nihal aussi avait sentit cette vague de froid. C'était le pouvoir de l'Alpha.

\- Nous ne sommes pas comme eux Hilmes. _Dit-il calmement_. On ne tuera pas aujourd'hui.  
\- ... Bien père.

Hilmes avait presque craché ses mots. Il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec lui, beaucoup d'autre loup pensait comme lui mais ils ne dirent rien. Celui qui s'opposait au ordre de l'Alpha allait au delà de gros ennuis. Si l'Alpha voyait qu'il ne pouvait plus imposer son pouvoir, il allait devoir combattre à mort le loup qui l'aura défié. Un combat à mort. Nihal avait espéré que ça se passe ainsi, mais Hilmes avait déjà abandonné l'idée. Nihal soupira.

\- Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit un humain. La personne qui a passé nos frontières à une odeur que je n'avais encore jamais senti.

Voilà pourquoi l'Alpha les avait réunit. Il ne savait pas la chose qui venait de passer. Cela étonna Nihal, c'était une première. L'Alpha était le loup, le plus vieux et donc le plus puissant. Il avait vu beaucoup de chose, donc il a put mémoriser plusieurs odeurs différentes. Et il ne connaissait pas celle qui venait de passer les frontières ? La curiosité de Nihal se fit de plus en plus imposante dans son esprit. Elle voulait savoir.

\- Il me faut des volontaires pour aller appréhender l'intrus. _Dit-il plus fort_. Je vais aussi y participer, qui est avec moi ?

C'est sans aucune surprise que plusieurs mains se levèrent, tout le monde voulait y aller. Ils avaient tous peur. Peur que ça soit vraiment un humain et qu'il en ramène d'autres. L'Alpha expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre tout le monde, il voulait un petit groupe. Ainsi ils passeraient presque inaperçue. Il choisit les loups et les louves les plus habile à la traque. Sans aucune surprise, il prit son fils aussi. C'était comme une grande chasse, sauf que la proie était seule. Nihal faisait partie des personnes qui voulait participer à cette "chasse". La curiosité l'avait poussé à y participer. C'était rare qu'elle veuille participer à des activités de groupe. L'Alpha en fût le plus surpris, c'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'il l'avait choisit aussi. Nihal se dirigea au côté de son groupe. L'Alpha lui sourit gentiment. Nihal l'aimait bien parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais traité comme une faible, mais comme un membre de sa famille, de sa meute. Contrairement à son fils qui l'avait toujours traité comme une ordure. Nihal ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient père et fils, ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout sur le niveau caractère. Soudainement, l'Alpha s'abaissa. Il se transforma en sa forme de loup. C'était un loup énorme, sa fourrure était complètement noir. Sauf sur un endroit, sous son cou, il avait une petite tâche blanche et ses yeux étaient jaune. Il se mit à parler à la meute par le lien qui les unissait.

\- Allons-y. _Dit-il sous sa forme de loup par la pensée._

A ce signal, Hilmes et les autres loups firent de même. La transformation était différente chez chaque loup, certain pouvait prendre plusieurs minutes avant d'avoir complètement le corps d'un loup. L'Alpha n'avait pas ce problème, il pouvait passer d'une forme humaine en loup en quelques secondes. Nihal en fit de même, elle prit sa forme de louve avant les autres loups. Elle n'était pas aussi rapide que l'Alpha, mais elle arrivait à se transformer en moins d'une minute. Et dire qu'il y a plusieurs années, elle n'arrivait pas à changer. Maintenant elle était louve. Sa fourrure abordait une couleur brune avec des reflets roux, ses yeux était jaune. L'Alpha et Nihal attendaient les derniers, Hilmes termina à son tour sa transformation. Suivit du reste du groupe. Ils étaient prêts. L'Alpha prit les devants pour les guider. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'odeur qui lui était inconnu.

...

Les arbres l'entouraient, il ne savait pas où il allait. Mais il fallait qu'il trouve de l'aide. Sa blessure à la jambe le faisait avancer lentement. Il l'avait traité mais il lui fallait du repos pour récupérer complètement. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre. Il fallait qu'il trouve de l'aide. La raison pour laquelle cette ombre a franchit les limites de la forêt était pour avoir de l'aide au près des loups garous. Personne ne savait ce qu'il se trouvait de l'autre côté de cette forêt, ni qui y vivait. Ce n'était qu'une supposition, il ne savait pas si il allait en trouver. Ses compagnons d'armes étaient en danger, il n'avait pas pensé une seule minute à la possibilité d'être dévoré par la bête qui hante ces lieux. Leur Duc les avait envoyé à la mort, il le sût quand ils avaient été attaqué par les soldats de la reine qui avait prit possession d'un royaume. On l'avait sauvé au dernier moment. Son compagnon d'arme l'avait sauvé, mais il en a payé le prix en étant prisonnier du vampire qui hante ce royaume inconnu. C'était un monstre sanguinaire, de l'aide humaine n'était pas envisageable. C'était une aide surhumaine qu'il lui fallait. L'homme qui était entré dans la forêt leva son regard vairon sur sa route. Il vit une marque sur un arbre, la même marque qu'il avait marqué il y a quelques minutes. Il tournait en rond. Mais il refusa d'abandonner. De son épée, il s'en servit comme une canne pour avancer. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir le martyre, la plaie s'était rouverte à force de marcher. Mais il ignora cette douleur. La vie de son ami était bien plus importante. C'était le seul qui l'avait accepter tel qu'il était. Malgré qu'il soit une erreur de la nature, il l'avait accepté comme ami. Une blessure ou deux n'allait pas l'arrêter. Il continua sa route.

...

La forêt était immense, le petit groupe courait depuis un bon moment maintenant. Nihal ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils courraient. Mais leur Alpha savait où il allait. Plus le petit groupe se rapprochait de la personne qui les avait fait se déplacer, plus Nihal sentit l'odeur. Une odeur qui lui était aussi inconnu. On dirait une odeur d'humain, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Ce n'était pas tout, une autre odeur trainait dans l'air. Une odeur que tous les loups garous connaissaient, c'était l'odeur du sang. La personne qui avait fait éruption dans la forêt et franchit leur territoire était blessé. Pourquoi s'enfoncer dans la forêt alors qu'il était blessé ?

\- L'intrus tourne en rond. _Dit l'Alpha par la pensée au groupe_. Il n'arrête pas de tourner en rond depuis une bonne heure.  
\- Il est blessé. _Ajouta Nihal_. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit venu ici dans le but de nous détruire.  
\- Tu ne peux pas être sûre de ça. _Dit Hilmes_  
\- Je commence à croire que Nihal a raison, il est venu pour autre chose. _Répondit l'Alpha_.  
\- Mais quoi ? _Répondit un loup du groupe_.  
\- C'est ce que l'on va découvrir. _Dit-il_. J'irai lui parler, vous resterez en retrait et caché.

Les loups du groupe répondirent tous en même temps avec une affirmation. Nihal comprit le plan de son Alpha, il allait lui parler sous sa forme humaine pour découvrir ses intentions. Le groupe restera en arrière pour surveiller leur conversation et intervenir si il le fallait. Il ne voulait pas de combat inutile, c'était bien pensé. Mais son fils, Hilmes, n'avait pas l'air d'accord sur ce que son père préparait. Nihal pouvait le sentir. Il faudra qu'elle le tienne à l'œil, juste au cas où. L'Alpha commença a ralentir sa cadence de course. Ils étaient enfin arrivé. Le reste du groupe sauf l'Alpha restèrent caché en retrait. Le silence de la forêt prit place, l'Alpha prit sa forme humaine en quelques secondes. Il regarda son groupe une dernière fois puis continua de marcher. Une silhouette sombre apparut. Il avait une épée à la main, mais il s'en servait comme d'une canne pour avancer. Il était blessé à la cuisse gauche, il y avait des bandages mais la plaie semblait s'être rouverte. Une capuche sombre cachait son visage, mais ces vêtements avait l'odeur d'humain. C'était donc un humain finalement. C'est ce que n'importe qui aurait conclut en le voyant ainsi. Mais pas Nihal, elle l'avait vu. L'ombre avait levé légèrement son visage et elle l'avait vu. Des yeux vairons. L'un était vert et l'autre jaune. Ils étaient magnifique. Ce n'était pas des yeux d'humains. L'odeur était humaine, mais ne l'était pas complètement. La mystérieuse forme humaine remarqua enfin l'Alpha qui se tenait face à lui. La forme s'arrêta maladroitement, prenant appuie sur son épée, il leva la tête pour regarder l'Alpha. Il remarqua à son tour les yeux vairons de l'homme mais il ne parut pas surprit. L'Alpha venait enfin de comprendre qui était l'individu en face de lui.

...

Sa vision devenait flou, il ne voyait presque plus le bout de son nez. Il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang, et il allait bientôt perdre connaissance. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe maintenant. Il fallait qu'ils les trouvent. L'ombre releva son regard, il vit enfin une forme humaine l'approcher. Elle était imposante et effrayante à la fois. Ce qui était sûr c'est que cette personne n'était pas humaine. N'importe qui l'aurait deviné rien qu'en regardant les yeux de l'inconnu. Des yeux jaune. Le colosse devait faire au moins plus de deux mètres de haut. Et il s'avançait vers lui. C'était la personne qui allait la guider vers sa fin ? Non, il n'avait pas le droit de mourir maintenant. Ses compagnons d'armes sont en dangers, il n'a pas le droit de les quitter maintenant. Pas encore. La colère l'emporta.

\- Je ne peux pas mourir encore. _Dit-il en murmurant._  
\- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas mourir ? _Demanda l'homme qui s'avançait lentement vers lui._  
\- Je dois les trouver. Pour pouvoir les sauver.  
\- Rentre chez toi, il n'y a rien ici. _Dit l'homme en s'arrêtant devant lui_.  
\- Je ne peux pas mourir...

L'homme se tenait devant lui, il le regardait de haut. Son regard jaune était effrayant. Il aurait fait peur à n'importe qui, même aux hommes les plus fort. L'homme au regard vairon n'avait pas la force d'être effrayé par cet être surnaturel. Il avait peur, mais sa douleur à la jambe lui fit oublier sa peur. L'image de son ami refit surface. Il n'avait pas le temps de se parler à lui-même ou à un être sortie de son imagination. Il décida donc de le contourner, il n'avait pas la force pour se battre. Pas avec une jambe blessée. Sa vision devenait flou, il mit un genou à terre en court de route.

\- Tu as déjà mis un pas dans l'autre monde. _Intervint l'inconnu_.  
\- Je ne peux pas l'abandonner...  
\- Pourquoi continues-tu à te battre ? _Dit l'homme un peu plus fort_.  
\- Parce qu'il m'a accepté tel que je suis, parce que c'est mon ami...

Son épée s'échappa de ses mains et tomba à terre lourdement. L'argent contre la pierre résonna dans toute la forêt faisant trembler de peur les ombres qui se cachaient dans la peine ombre. Le corps de l'homme tomba à terre lourdement. C'était la fin. Il ferma les yeux. Plusieurs bruits l'entouraient, comme un bruit de grognement. Il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour ouvrir son œil vert. L'espace d'un instant, il vit un énorme loup se tenir devant lui. Il perdit ensuite connaissance.

...

Nihal avait bien fait de surveiller Hilmes. Suite au bruit de l'argent contre la pierre, il avait sauté vers l'homme qui était à terre. Son intention était de le tuer pour de bon. Entendre le son de l'argent lui avait fait peur. Nihal aussi avait eu peur, mais quand elle vit Hilmes sortir de sa cachette pour sauter au cou de l'inconnu, sa peur s'évapora. Elle bondit elle aussi, non pas pour le tuer, mais pour dévier la trajectoire des crocs de Hilmes de la gorge de l'homme. Elle se tenait maintenant devant lui. Dos à l'homme qu'elle avait protégé. Elle lui montra ses crocs. Hilmes était fou de rage, ses yeux jaune la regardait. Il allait la tuer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! _Hurla-t-il intérieurement_.  
\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! _Dit-elle en hurlant à son tour_.  
\- **CA SUFFIT**.

L'Alpha venait de hurler dans leur tête, Hilmes et Nihal n'avaient pas remarqué, mais il avait reprit sa forme de loup dominant. Et il n'avait pas l'air content. Les deux loups sentirent l'énorme domination de l'Alpha les envahirent. Hilmes et Nihal baissèrent en même temps leur tête afin d'éviter le regard de leur leader. Mais Nihal n'avait pas bougé et elle jeta parfois son regard en direction de Hilmes, de peur qu'il tente de nouveau quelques chose. Les autres loups qui composaient leur groupe s'avancèrent vers leur Alpha. Il ne disait toujours rien. Il regardait Nihal et Hilmes. Ils ne savaient pas, tous les deux, depuis combien de minute le silence avait prit place. Mais l'Alpha reprit la parole.

\- On le prend avec nous. _Dit d'un ton glacial._  
\- Qu- ! _Essaya de protester Hilmes._  
\- Nihal, tu t'en occupes.

Nihal hocha la tête, son regard était toujours posé sur Hilmes. Comprenant que son père aurait le dernier mot, Hilmes n'insista pas. Celui-ci et les autres loups du groupe firent demi-tour. Il ne restait plus que l'Alpha et Nihal. Le regard de la jeune louve se tourna vers lui. Elle était soulagée de voir son ennemi juré partir, mais aussi d'avoir sauver la personne qui se tenait derrière elle. Pourquoi l'Alpha voulait-il le prendre avec eux dans leur village ? Les humains n'étaient pas fortement apprécié par ses paires et ils voudraient tous le tuer. C'était sûr, alors pourquoi ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, mais une chose était certaine. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Le regard de l'Alpha était maintenant posé sur l'inconnu qui se tenait derrière la louve. L'espace d'un instant, Nihal pût apercevoir de la tristesse dans son regard, mais cette tristesse disparût rapidement. Maintenant il l'a regardait elle.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu sauvé ? _Demanda-il simplement._  
\- Il ne voulait pas mourir. _Dit-elle rapidement_.

L'Alpha fit une pause, il continua de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne baissa pas son regard. Chose impossible pour un loup ayant un Alpha. Mais elle en était capable. Le loup noir soupira suite à ça.

\- J'écouterai ce qu'il a, à dire, quand il sera réveillé. _Dit-il en lui tournant le dos_. Tu as décidé de le sauver, alors tu t'occuperas de lui jusqu'à son réveil.

Nihal écarquilla ses yeux de surprise. Surprise de la décision de son chef, elle regarda l'homme à terre pour la première fois. Elle allait devoir s'en occuper. C'était la conséquence pour l'avoir sauvé. Elle allait devoir assumer son choix. L'énorme loup fit demi-tour pour ensuite partir à la poursuite du reste du groupe. La conversation était terminée. La jeune louve accepta les ordres de son Alpha. D'un coup de truffe, elle réussit à positionner l'homme à la capuche sur son dos. Nihal suivit, ensuite, le reste du groupe en silence.

...

La ville la plus proche d'Ainval se nommait : Lucent. C'était une assez grande ville, surnommée le "carrefour des marchands" en raison de sa bonne situation géographique. En effet, lorsqu'on voyageait dans la contrée, il était difficile de ne pas y passer. Mais n'étant pas la plus grande ville du coin, elle était sous gouvernance d'un royaume voisin.

Il n'était encore que deux heures du matin qu'Elisabeth arriva aux portes de la ville. Elle se présenta en tant que voyageuse, vendant des bijoux à droite et à gauche. Fort heureusement, le garde, exténué, ne porta guère attention à ses traits singuliers. Elle évitait soigneusement de détourner son regard de ses pieds afin de ne pas faire remarquer la couleur rouge de ses yeux.

\- Bon, je vous laisse entrer mais ne faites pas de siennes hein ! Vous n'avez qu'à passer la nuit à l'auberge, ils accueillent tous les touristes du coin !  
\- Ah... Merci du conseil. Au revoir alors...  
\- Ouais, c'est ça ! A la revoyure !

Elisabeth se demanda alors si la plupart des hommes humains étaient aussi désagréables ou si c'était plutôt un trait caractéristique des gardiens de portes. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle se dirigea effectivement vers l'auberge afin de se restaurer un peu et d'écouter un peu les nouvelles. C'était peut-être bien la première fois depuis des années qu'Elisabeth ne s'était pas sentie aussi vivante. Elle appréciait d'enfin pouvoir prendre son temps et de voyager de son gré. La situation de son royaume l'inquiétait - elle prenait tout de même ses responsabilités en tant que Reine même si elle était tyran - mais elle avait confiance en ses conseillers. Elle savait que les autres vampires ne la trahiraient pas.

Elle s'arrêta devant une bâtisse en bois de chêne, l'air vieilli mais solide. L'enseigne indiquait "Le Repos du Guerrier". Un nom douteux mais soit. Elle entra sans toquer, c'est une auberge après tout. En y mettant le pied, elle découvrit une ambiance très bruyante mais chaleureuse. Elle revint alors sur sa décision d'écouter les potins en voyant la tête de la nourriture sur les tables. Elisabeth se dirigea vers le comptoir aussitôt après avoir fermé la porte.

\- Une chambre, je vous prie. _Somma-t-elle._

L'aubergiste était une femme d'une trentaine d'années. Elle était blonde, plutôt en chair et avait l'air autoritaire. Elle sourit à la jeune reine et lui répondit.

\- Cela vous fera 20 pièces d'or par nuit.  
\- Humm... Je vous en donne 15 et je pars au petit matin, avant 6h.  
\- Hé ben, tu vas pas beaucoup dormir toi ! Tu dois partir loin ?  
\- Oui, et j'aimerais ne pas arriver trop tard.  
\- Bon, ok pour 15 pièces d'or, voilà ta clef. C'est la cinquième à gauche. _Lui répondit-elle en écrasant la clef sur le comptoir._  
\- Merci, à tout à l'heure madame.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Elisabeth ferma sa porte à clef soigneusement et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit. Elle grimaça car le matelas n'était pas aussi confortable que celui de son lit royal, mais cela faisait partie du voyage. Elle ferma les yeux en songeant à sa journée qui pour une fois sortait de l'ordinaire. Elle n'avait pas quitté son royaume depuis des lustres et la voilà à gambader sur les routes. La jeune vampire avait le sommeil léger et savait que les premiers rayons du soleil la réveilleraient. En sa condition de vampire, il lui arrivait de s'assoupir en cas de fatigue mais cela ne lui était pas nécessaire. En fermant les yeux, une couleur lui revenait en tête. La couleur cyan des yeux du jeune soldat de Valmont.


End file.
